rotrlfandomcom-20200215-history
1-5 Return to Thistletop: Burnt Offerings, Part Five
The aftermath of Nualia's capture and the return to Thistletop Return to Sandpoint Upon Nualia's defeat, the group withdrew and made camp within sight of the goblin stronghold, taking the bound and unresponsive Aasimar with them. Orik made clear his intention to take advantage of the group's offer and head north to find work rather than face judgment in Sandpoint. Shalelu, still frustrated with Bruthazmus' escape, also made it clear that she would not be returning with them. Instead she would pursue the villainous hobgoblin while the trail was fresh, likely following him into the Tors and the Devil's Platter. She bade the group, Ezra in particulaer, to tell Ameiko that she was well, and would likely return to town before the first snows fell. Daverin Hosk made the point that if the PC's just showed up with Nualia tossed over their sadle, they'd cause a riot like as not, and offered to go into town alone to retrieve the sherriff. The PC's agreed and met Belor just outside of town where it was decided Nualia would be brought in under cover of night and kept at the garrison jail until the Mayor coudl determine what was to be done with her. The Sherriff took custody of her and made use the the disturbance caused by the PC's return to have her safely locked away. The group arrived in Sandpoint to a heroe's welcome, the meager defensive preparations abandoned as everyone sought to learn what had happened. Shayliss was lurking in the crowd and Ameiko made a dramatic display of affection for young Ezra to discourage her advances, intimating that her parents had an eye on a match with Aldern Foxglove, and trouble with the volatile General Store proprietor Ven was the last thing they needed. After all assurances were given that the town was safe, the PC's met privately with the Mayor, the Sheriff, Father Zantus and Ameiko to explain all that had transpired. The newly returned Titus Scarnetti burst in on them during that meeting, demanding to know what had happened. He appeared unimpressed with the PC's and was vehement in his opinions that Nualia needed to be executed for her crimes, while Mayor Deverin was adamant that she would await word from Magnimar regarding how to proceed. Later, the PC's sought out Brodert Quink, eager to share with him all they had discovered beneath Thistletop. The sage was instantly delighted, and pressed for a return as soon as possible once he was assured that the ruins were now safe. It was decided that the group would depart the following morning after Brodert had time to gather his things and get his cart prepared. Gaius and Aberforth On the road, Jasper took note of an eagle that reappeared more than once, seeming to be following them from a distance. Those sightings precipitated the appearance of a dwarf and an elf on the road who appeared to be waiting for them. The two were Druids from Churlwood whom had come south with the intent of establishing a new Circle, and Thistletop had caught their eye. They had had the site under observation and had taken note of the PC's defeat of the goblin tribe who held it. Nonetheless, they sensed a greater evil ingering within and were in the process of seeking the group's aid in cleansing the place for good when they discovered them returning. The Druids and the PC's camped for a time and discussed their approach, as well as the eventual use the ruins would be put to. The group agreed to aid Gaius and the stoic Aberforth in cleansing whate evil remained in Thsitletop and the Druids acquiesced to allowing Brodert and the others access to the site for research purposes, at least through the coming year. Once More Unto Thistetop The Druids led the way through the briar warrens, able to move easily through its tangles and Gaius' eagle companion was able to warn them of the Harpies whom had taken roost in the upper levels of the stronghold, feasting on the goblin carrion the PC's had left in their wake. What followed was a pitched battle where the group charged across the bridge and took shelter within the structure, eventually driving the creatures off with bolts of force from Jess' wand, eagles summoned by Gaius and fistfuls of fire cast by Aberforth. During the battle, Brodert fell under the spell of the creatures and only narrowly avoided being lured to his death on the rocks below. As the PC's descended to the level below, they sought out the 'tentacled creature' Orik had warned them of, slaying it in its sea cave lair, though Aegis was severely poisoned by its sting. From there they ventured down to where they had faced Nualia and her cohorts and Aberforth discovered a secret tunnel that led down to another level, one completely collapsed and flooded. A massive golden helm was seen moving in the water, creeping towards them - the PC's prepared themselves for a supernatural threat, but what erupted from the pool was instead a massive hermit crab whom had taken shelter in the helm, using it as its home. The ravenous creature attempted to drag Ezra below with it, but was slain before it could. The helm was claimed as a prize and with some effort was carried back up to the previous level. Afterwards, time was taken for Brodert to explore and take notes and sketchings of the Thassilonian runes and lesser artifacts within the lower levels. He was able to identify the magical effect in one chamber as granting the user to see through the eyes of the statue, the head of which they were currently inside of, though the effect was useless with its eys beneath the water level. He was especially interested in the looping illusion, believing the words spoken to in fact be the Runelord Karzoug delivering some final directive to his servants. While Brodert explored, the Druids sought out the evil they had sensed with Jasper and Jess' help and succeeded in discovering the hidden prison housing the 'whispering beast', a monstrosity which turned out to be the Barghest Malfeshnekor. A lieutenant of the Runelord Alanzist, he had been captured and imprisoned for milenia, since before Earthfall, and had remained so when the outpost had been abandoned. Using its ability to remain invisible, the creature lured the group within and then attacked, injuring Jasper and almost destroying Aegis before they fled the confines of its prison. It then took control of Jess' mind, drawing her to it, intending to use her to bargain its release, but Ezra interceded, resummoning his companion and fortifying him with what magic he had. While Gaius restrained the enspelled Jess, Jasper, Ezra, Aberforth and Aegis charged the beast, forced it from hiding and into a pitched battle where they managed to finally destroy it. The evil that had lurked within Thistletop was finally no more. Category:Chronicle